Know your Dwaal
So the first thing you may want to know is what can you do in-game? You can do many things, so much that it can be a bit overwhelming! So no worries, we got you covered! Here are some helpful tips. Generalities You are a Dwaal, a tiny agent of nature, and with the help of your community we care for the god tree known as Kwaan '''by collecting resources, sustaining an entire ECOSYSTEM of flora and fauna, COLLABORATING and making friends with other members of the tribe... it's up to you to establish a NATURAL EQUILIBRIUM and SAVE THE WORLD! This is your Bio tab, you can access it by clicking on the sun at the bottom left of your screen. Your Bio provides information about: your name, level, rank, XP progression, Zaaz meter, Miaam meter, Paash meter, and pixel count. Level and Rank Your rank will evolve with your level, at every 10 levels you will rank up. The first rank begins as a '''Tadpole and the current highest rank is a Wizaard, obtainable at level 50. Here is how to gain levels and upgrade your rank: Every level grants you skill points (SP), but most importantly, every 5 levels, you'll be able to buy a new Haat at the mirror in your room to customize your Dwaal ! Aren't they cute? :-) Zaaz, Miaam and Paash Each of those meters can be filled up and have different effects. If you log off, you'll keep your level of Zaaz, Miaam and Paash. The Zaaz meter is filled by Meditating. A filled meter means you "Zaazen". A Zaazen Dwaal will see things differently compared to the other Dwall. You can learn more about Zaaz here ! The Miaam meter is filled by eating dirt. Once filled, your Dwaal will be... different. You'll need to take a Baaf to recover your size. You can learn more about dirt and Baaf here ! The Paash meter is filled by collecting Paash Coins. Once filled... well we don't really know right now. We'll let you know when we do! Anyway, you can still learn more about Paash here ! Pixels Pixels bring life in Kwaan's world! You can find pixels and use them to draw. Create Flowers, grow some new branches on [[Kwaan|'Kwaan']], or just paint on some free drawing walls. You can get pixels by doing quests (received from Paaloma, Dimitri and Gino), opening treasure chests, opening gifts in Kwaan's branches, and collecting pixels dug up by grubs. This icon tells you you can draw here. If you click on it you'll open the pixel editor. If one of your pixel counts is empty, you won't be able to draw using that group of colors. Summoning After the Dream, you'll be tasked to summon your first Crit: The grub. You'll get the basics very quick. First, you need the right items to summon whichever Crit you want (in this case, a grub). Next, go to your Crits tab from the Sun icon on the bottom left, select the Crit 'you want to summon (again, a grub), and click on summon. If it's not working, make sure you're in a suitable place to summon a 'Crit, and that you have to right items to summon that Crit '(for a grub, you'll need a leaf, an apple, and 2 'Maana). You guessed it, you need grass to summon a Crit. Some Crits can only be summoned underwater (like fish and crabs and a green floor will be needed too). It will cost 2 Maana for any Crit you'll want to summon. You will need to spend SP to summon new Crits. You can do this in your skills tab. Emotes As a Dwaal you can use emotes. There 5 different emotes at the moment, and 2 of them are locked. We don't know yet how to unlock them. So, let's talk about the first 3 emotes! Dance Twist is our first expression. Shred these false truth, feel your body go. You'll need to dance at Wizaa's altar with other Dwaals to complete rituals. You can also dance at some Maana Shrines. When you dance in front of them, Maana will increase slowly. The more Dwaals that are dancing, the quicker the Maana increases. A full Maana Shrine has all of the symbols filled blue, while an empty Maana Shrine has all of the symbols filled gray. As the Maana Shrine is used, the symbols will slowly be filled with more gray. Meditate Observe, observe. Everything that is born one day will fade. Breathe. You can meditate in front of meditation spots, which look like 3 small stones stacked in a column. Go there, meditate, and wait... keep waiting... yes! You gain some "Zaaz". Check your bio tab from the Sun icon to see how your Zaazen is. The more your Zaazen bubble is filled, the more you'll see new things. Try it out! Eat The world is full of garbage, one solution: eat it! You can eat mounds of dirt until you're full. Select the magnifying glass and view the soil tab to check the dirt level in your area. Dirt level must be above 0 to be eaten. You can learn more about Miaam and dirt here. Inspecting You can inspect the world with the magnifying glass of you main menu. This icon can be used if you are on grass. When you click on it you'll be able to see all the crits on this patch of ground : It's also a way to interact with crits by offering them items. You have to select a crit and an item on your inventory then click offer. With the Flowers tab, you'll be able to see all the flowers on your patch of ground : You can offer them items too. Maybe some water ? :-) And lastly, you can check the dirt level with the Soil tab : Dirt is created by items left on the ground. With time, they will rot. The more items rot, the more dirt you'll find and items will rot and disappear even more quicker. Higher dirt level also lowers the looting rate of Crits. Keeping a low level of dirt will also help to keep items on the ground longer. Here is a big pile of dirt. How to get rid of it? Eat it of course!Category:Basics